Une histoire de pizzas !
by Kyu Zuyata
Summary: "Il faisait nuit noire dans la ville de Tokyo, nous nous retrouvons dans un petit appartement où deux colocataires regardent la télé." Un petit Yaoi entre Yata et Fushimi j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ça m'a plut de l'écrire !


Il faisait nuit noire dans la ville de Tokyo, nous nous retrouvons dans un petit appartement où deux colocataires regardent la télé.

Le plus grand dit à l'autre

-J'ai faim. On mange quoi ?

Le plus petit le regarde plein de haine

-Me parle pas comme ça ! J'suis pas ta bonne et si t'as faim lèves ton cul et vas faire à bouffer !

Le premier sourit, un sourire que le second ne supportait pas, un sourire sadique.

-Putain Saru tu fais chier ! Arrête avec ce sourire ! J'ai pas envie d'faire à manger, des pizzas ça te va ? Dis le roux un peu plus calmement.

-C'est parfait merci la vierge ! Répondit l'autre, toujours avec son sourire sadique.

Le petit roux lança un regard noir à son colocataire et partit de la pièce, d'un air ronchon pour commander les pizzas.

Quelques instants plus tard il retourna dans la pièce ou se trouvait précédemment son cher coloc' afin de lui faire comprendre une fois pour toutes qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir supérieur face à lui, cependant, le dit colocataire n'était plus dans la dite pièce "il est surement allez pisser ce con, y verra quand il reviendra" pensa le roux.

Mais le brun foncé ne revenait pas, alors le roux, encore grognon décida de partir à sa recherche. Ce ne fut pas très long vu que le brun était allongé, sur le lit de son coloc, dormant à points fermés, enfin c'est ce qui semblait être, mais quand le petit s'approcha afin effleurer la douce joue de son colocataire qui semblait, pensait-il, si calme et doux lorsqu'il dormait, le brun lui attrapa la main et tira le petit roux de force vers lui, ce dernier surprit et ne sachant pas comment réagir à l'attaque soudaine de ce fichu singe, tomba brusquement sur le torse de son partenaire. Le brun profita de l'absence de réaction de son roux qu'il aimait tant emmerder pour retourner ce dernier afin que, désormais, le brun soit à quatre patte sur le roux, lui bloquant les poignets afin qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, et rapprochant à chaque seconde son corps bouillant d'adrénaline, sur celui gigotant de son camarade de jeu, car oui pour lui tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

Le plus petit repris ses esprits peu de temps après ça.. Et il se mit à gueuler des choses incompréhensibles. Puis essayant de se calmer il put enfin sortir une phrase a peu près normale

-PUTAIN CON DE SINGE ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ! DÉGAGE ! BÂTARD ! RAAH ARRÊTE ! LÂCHE MOI !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, c'était beaucoup mieux quand il était trop choqué pour parler, pensa-t-il pendant que l'autre continuait de gueuler en l'insultant de tous les noms.

-SALE SINGE MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER BORDEL !? JE VAIS TE TUER ! MAIS ARR-

Il fut coupé par une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde... Le dit singe en avait tellement eut mare que le roux lui gueule à l'oreille des mots pas très sympathiques, bien qu'il en avait l'habitude, avait décidé de faire taire son petit Misaki d'une manière que ne manqua pas d'atteindre son but. En effet, il l'avait embrassé, rien de plus rien de moins, juste un long baisé qui fit faire des yeux ronds comme des petites billes à notre chère petite victime qui était devenue, suite à cette surprise, rouge comme une petite tomate.

En manque de souffle et contre sa volonté le brun se retira lentement du roux qui le regardait avec surprise, les joues en feu, il précipita une main qu'il avait réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte que le plus grand avait sur cette dernière, et la mit devant sa bouche d'une manière, pensait le brun, absolument mignonne.

Le plus petit tenta de parler, et dit tout doucement

-S-saru... P-Pourquoi tu... as fait ça...? Je... Je comprend pas...

Le brun répondit simplement

-Ts. Parce que j'en avais envie. Et pour que tu te taises surtout.

Le rouquin tourna la tête, il était vraiment gêné et ce baisé avait vraiment calmé ses pulsions meurtrières vis-à-vis du brun mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne reprenne, cependant là,pour le moment, il était encore sous le choc, ses pensées étaient en vrac et tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le brun avait le dessus sur lui, et ça il ne le supportait pas, il retourna la tête vers le brun qui avait pris le temps de peindre sur son visage ce fameux sourire sadique qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, le roux ne rentra pas plus dans son jeu et ne prêta pas attention à ce sourire, il regardait le brun droit dans les yeux, ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis, le singe, toujours en position de force sur le plus petit, déplaça ses mains, sans arrêter de fixer le rouquin qui avait à peu près repris ses couleurs normales, il déposa ses deux mains à l'entrée du t-shirt de son colocataire, puis, sous le regard à la fois interrogateur et surpris de ce dernier, il les fit glisser à l'intérieur de son t-shirt, caressant son torse, puis vint titiller le téton de son partenaire qui ne put se retenir de crier au singe de s'arrêter, ce dernier n'y prêtant pas attention. Le rouquin était encore une fois en faiblesse par rapport au brun, il sentait ses mains se balader sur tout son haut du corps. Il était de nouveau rouge, mais il s'en moquait, les sensations que lui prodiguait la simple chaleur des mains du singe sur lui n'était pas un mensonge, il en voulait plus, il lui criait d'arrêter mais tout son corps hurlait le contraire, il enlaça le cou de son brun, un peu surprit de sa réaction. Le brun releva la tête vers le roux afin de capter son regard, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois c'était un baisé partagé, leurs langues s'enroulaient et se déroulaient en parfaite harmonie, puis, manquant d'air, ils décolèrent leurs lèvres, un filet le bave reliant encore ces dernières.

Saruhiko était fier de lui, et il y avait de quoi, il avait réussi à faire craquer son petit Misaki, maintenant plus qu'à passer à l'étape suivante. Il savait que ça ne serait pas chose facile, mais là où il en était il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le cou de Misaki, l'embrassant de petit bisous court et pressés, tout en descendant plus bat, puis lors qu'il arriva près du téton de son amant, l'embrassa tout autour avant de le lécher faisant aller sa langue en rond sur se petit bout de chair si sensible. D'ailleurs suite a ça le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement en frissonnant, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter encore plus le singe. Ayant décidé qu'il en avait fini avec le téton de son amant il fit balader ses mains le long des anches de Misaki, le faisant se courber, passant ses mains a l'entrée de son short, il lui retira se dernier, laissant place au calçon du jeune homme, il descendit ses mains encore plus bat, jusqu'à un certain point ou il put sentir toute l'excitation qu'il avait prodigué a son colocataire. Ce dernier poussant un cri lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Saru toucher sa partie, même si ce n'était qu'a travers le caleçon. Puis le singe retira ce dernier. Misaki hurla, ou tenta de hurler, au plus grand de s'arrêter, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention et pris la partie intime de son amant en bouche, surpris, le plus petit écarquilla les yeux, seulement le plaisir était tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en faisant comprendre au brun que ce qu'il faisait lui donnait des sensations folles. Il ne tarda pas a venir dans la bouche de son colocataire, ce dernier relevant la tète vers celle, désolée, de son coloc', il sourit et avala la semence du roux, tout en s'avançant vers lui, venant l'embrasser, puis il le retourna de force, bien que le plus petit ne résistait plus vraiment,ce dernier étant a 4 pattes sur le lit, le plus grand, posant son torse sur le dos de l'autre, ne tarda pas a le pénétrer d'un coup, faisant échapper à sa vierge un cri de douleur, les larmes coulants toutes seules le long de ses joues. Le singe commença les va-et-viens, de plus en plus rapides, les respirations de nos deux amants s'accélérant, poussant tous deux de petits gémissements. Puis ils vinrent tous deux presque en même temps, l'un se vidant a l'intérieur de l'autre qui se vida sur son torse et sur ses draps. Ils se décolèrent, a bout de souffle, s'allongeant l'un a coté de l'autre, se regardant, face a face, puis Misaki prit la parole :

-Pourquoi...?

-Parce que tu es a moi. Répondit simplement Saru. Seulement a moi.

-T'avais pas besoins de faire ça. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

-Et parce que je t'aime... Misaki... Rajouta le brun, faisant rougir le plus petit au plus au point.

Il apprêtait a répondre, quand la sonnette retentit.

-Ça c'est les pizzas ! J'y vais ! Le roux s'affolait il se leva brusquement mais fut arrêté par un singe qui semblait déterminé a ne pas laisser son amant s'enfuir aussi facilement.

-Répond moi.

-Baka de Saru ! Je...Commença-t-il, rougissant comme jamais, pendant que le livreur de pizzas s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Rah ! Je t'aime aussi ! Tu m'laches maintenant ?!

Le singe sourit, se redressa et tira Misaki vers lui l'embrassant sous le son incessant de la sonnette, le petit rougit encore plus si c'était possible, lâcha un "Baka Saru" et partit chercher ses pizzas tant attendues.


End file.
